Alex Millar
Alexandra "Alex" Millar (Kate Bracken) was a young, Scottish woman who came to Barry Island for a holiday with her family. However, she is later killed and becomes a Ghost. She also takes residence with Tom and Hal at Honolulu Heights as a new supernatural trinity. She has become Human after she defeated the devil at the end of series 5. This is was shown to be an illusion created by the Devil in the series 5 DVD extra. Biography Early Life She was born and raised in Scotland and when she was 17, her mother abandoned her family and her father couldn't cope, meaning that she was instantly made a "grown-up" and had to devote her time to taking care of her brothers. Due to growing up around only male role models, she developed into a "tomboy", thinking herself able to understand men better. She and her dad and brothers went on holiday to Barry Island together in a caravan, where she would go on to meet Hal. Series 4 }} Alex walks into the cafe that Hal and Tom work at, but only the former is there, cleaning. She accidentally tracks in mud via her boots and apologises, however, he tells her that it's okay due to the fact that she's just given him another chore to perform. She seems to take a liking to Hal and tries to flirt with him by acting "boyish", but he seems less than interested. She later returns to find Tom at the cafe (with Hal hiding under the counter), she asks Tom to talk to Hal for her, seeming to think that the two of them hit it off when she was in there earlier, and Tom agrees, arranging a date between Hal and Alex to which he and Allison tag along to make sure Hal isn't tempted to feed on Alex. They go to a museum and whilst inside, Alex allows Hal to kiss her, however, he merely sees the blood pulsating through her neck and runs away, leading her to believe that it's over between the two of them. Later, Tom convinces Hal to call her. }} Alex meets Hal for their second date, apparently having given him a second chance, but the latter has recently had blood and acts inappropriately towards her, causing her to leave, angrily, not knowing why she bothered. It is later revealed that Cutler had people follow Hal and found him breaking bread with a human, leading to the kidnapping and killing of Alex by Cutler. He takes some of the blood from her body and gives it to Hal, who is unaware, when he finds out, he is horrified, and locked in the storage cupboard along with Alex's mutilated body. To Hal's surprise, Alex is in the room... as a ghost. She is extremely annoyed with him and he explains to her what she is, he also mentions that she is able to "rent-a-ghost" like Annie and teleport out of the room. Alex eventually succeeds in doing this and unlocks the door from the outside, Hal and Alex arrive just in time to find Tom, in his werewolf form, terrorising the people at the club. Alex unlocks the door, setting them free, meaning that she and Hal are left with the problem of a transformed Tom. }} Alex and Hal were able to lure Tom into the back of a van until sun-up and divert him away from any prying eyes. The three of them return to Honolulu Heights to find that Annie has returned and is devastated, explaining that Eve from the future appeared to her and took her through her corridor, telling Annie that she must kill Eve as a baby. The matter of the Old Ones having returned comes up and Tom reveals that he's been gathering materials to build a bomb, and so he and Hal head to the cafe to begin construction, leaving Alex with Annie. When they are left alone, Annie begins to teach Alex about some of her ghost abilities, such as moving objects using telekinesis and being able to rent-a-ghost. Soon enough, Cutler comes knocking at the door, but neither Alex nor Annie invite him in, and so he walks inside upon his own accord to kill Eve, burning up and practically melting as he does so. Alex stays out of the situation, scared, and Annie uses her telekinesis to make a stake fly from a shelf and into Cutler's back, after hesitating to save her baby. Alex and Hal later go back to the night club to collect Alex's body, however, when they are inside, mysterious Men in Grey walk inside ad take the body away, confusing both Alex and Hal, the former of which was stared at by Mr. Rook, one of the men, who seems aware of her presence. Alex returns to the house with Annie, but when they are there, Tom sneaks in and takes Eve to the Old Ones, knowing that they will keep her safe. Hal is with them too, and as this transaction is being made, Annie, Alex by her side, bursts in yelling "Give me back my fucking baby!" She and Alex use their ghost abilities to defeat some of the Old Ones and Annie ends up with Eve in her arms, as well as the bomb. Tom is taken outside by Milo and Annie tells Alex to rent-a-ghost out with Hal, who isn't a living thing. Alex does this and Annie detonates the bomb, in the same move killing the Old Ones, killing Eve, and completing her unfinished business, being able to pass over to the Purgatory with her baby. Alex, Tom and Hal return home where Hal is tied up and put on a blood detox. Series 5 Alex and Tom are still keeping Hal captive as a part of his blood detox, looking at the messy state the house is in, Hal requests that they let him loose so that he may clean it. Tom and Alex discuss this in the kitchen but eventually oblige, Hal soon learns from Tom that the two of them have been sacked from the cafe, and so they show up at Barry Grand Hotel for a job interview, and Alex tags along. She disappears whilst Tom is being interviewed, and reappears, startling Hal, who has just had an intriguing conversation with Mr. Rook. Later, Alex wants to find her body so that she can achieve her unfinished business and so they go to the map reference that Mr. Rook gave to Hal, they retrieve some information and Alex is horrified to learn that her family and friends have been lead to believe she drowned in a mediocre accident, and have already buried and mourned her. As she begins to go into detail of her ghost woes (that she can't eat, drink, have sex, have a hangover or take off her boots), Tom and her hear something from downstairs in the cellar. They go to investigate and discover a captive Ian Crumb, who Hal has kidnapped and made into a vampire. Feeling sorry for him, Alex sets him free, not wanting to steal his life away from him. Furious at Hal's actions, Tom knocks him out and ties him up, he is shocked to learn that Alex set him free, warning her that he may be dangerous. The three heroes rush to Crumb's job office to find him draining a man dry, Hal tries to kill him, but Crumb talks him into killing the two of them, Alex and Tom stop this, telling Hal that any mistake he makes is in their name. Mr. Rook and his goons soon arrive to clean up the mess, and Alex, him not being able to see her, tells him that he robbed her of her death and so one day, she will watch him die. Alex, Tom and Hal are later seen at the two latters' job, and Alex vows to find her unfinished business. Alex returns home to discover some strange goings on at the house and rushes over to the hotel to alert Hal and Tom that the house is haunted. They go home with her to discover a boy playing alone in one of the rooms and Alex is elected to go in and talk to him. They discover that it is a small Victorian boy, Oliver, a ghost who's been living in the house since he died, avoiding the men with sticks and rope. Tom and Hal soon leave to return to work, sticking Alex with the annoying child, and when they come back to the B&B, they find Alex crazed by the child and apparently throwing a party for him, which the three of them participate in. After Oliver misbehaves too often, Alex attempts to punish him, but her attempts fail. Annoyed with him, the next day she asks him how he died and he explains that he was playing hide and seek with his brother, who drowned in a water tank, and everyone blamed him. Due to this, he swallowed rat poison. Alex feels sorry for him and assures him that it wasn't his fault. They then go to the hotel where a disputing Hal and Tom ensue a food fight, much to their amusement. Oliver is told to get Alex home by Captain Hatch and the two ghosts rent-a-ghost away, arriving at the house where everything goes dark. They discover that this is down to the ghost of Oliver's brother who Alex pushes Oliver towards, explaining to him that he just wants to tell him it wasn't his fault. Oliver takes his brother's hand but his brother then takes the form of one of the men with sticks and rope, having been one in disguise. They say they're there for Oliver but Alex offers to take his place in hell. Oliver tells her that that's what they want and that it's all a trap, and Alex is pinned up to the wall by the men. Oliver crosses over with his brother and the door to purgatory closes, meaning that the men have no means of returning there. Before they disappear, they tell Alex that "he will rise", confusing her. She later goes and visits her brothers, despite them not being able to see her, and she explains that she needs to move on so that they can also. It is later revealed that Captain Hatch wants to get rid of Alex so that he can obtain the combined force of a vampire and a werewolf, without a ghost. Having noticed Hatch apparently looking at her she begins investigating him; believing him to be more than he appears and involved in the Hotel suicides, Unfortunately Tom and Hal are preoccupied with their own problems involving new employee Natasha. All of her attempts to expose Hatch fail as he is able to keep up his disguise. She searches his room for clues to Sophie's suicide and is scared out by Hatch waking up. Relationships (click on the links for the main article) Romantic Relationships *Hal Friendships *Annie *Crumb *Lady Mary *Tom Antagonistic Relationships *Hatch Family Relationships *Brendan *Decky *Oliver *Alex's family Appearances Series 4 #''Puppy Love'' (first appearance) #''Making History'' #''The War Child'' Series 5 #''The Trinity'' #''Sticks and Rope'' #''Pie and Prejudice'' #''The Greater Good'' #''No Care, All Responsibility'' #''The Last Broadcast'' (final appearance) Alex appears in 9 episodes in total. Trivia *Alex is the third recurring character to become a main character (first being Nina, second being Tom). de2:Alex Millar fr:Alex Millar Category:Being Human BBC Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Humans Category:BBC Humans Category:Ghosts Category:BBC Ghosts Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Main Character BBC Category:Protagonists BBC Category:Vampire-Human Romance Category:Vampire-Ghost Romance Category:Werewolf-Ghost Friendship Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Supernatural Trinity BBC